May Your Soul Rest in Peace in Paradise
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: I walked around the rock, pillars, steel bars, and tarp that once was a huge, massive city. How did this happen you say? It was because of us.


**Disclaimers: I own nothing that is in the Yu Yu Hakusho series.**

**Warning: This will deal with a lot of depression and pain. And despite what you read, its friendship sap, not yaoi. I know it's what I usually write but I decided something different for this story.**

**May Your Soul Rest in Peace in Paradise**

**By Koritsune Dragonrider**

I walked around the rock, pillars, steel bars, and tarp that once was a huge, massive city. How did this happen you say? How did a thriving place become a ghost town? How did this world and its people become a waste land with its buildings and people barely in tack you might ask? It was because of us.

Yes, us. The very people sworn to protect the world was also the ones who destroyed it, but at a great price. It costed us a world, most of its people, and a friend, a friend that not only was a good teammate and ally, but had seemed like a brother to us, most of us. He kept us together despite our arguments and differences; he saw the good in each of us no matter how much we let each other down.

I once promised myself long ago that I wouldn't get involved with anybody, that I would never make friends. Then _he_ came. At first I thought him a fool, but he proved me wrong. How could he prove me wrong? I was much older then him, and he was careless in a fight. How can he always be so arrogant in a fight when he knows it'll be his downfall one day, and it was.

I reached his grave now. It has no splendor around it. We didn't have time at the time. We were too busy being on the run. It was so stupid! After all we've been through a simple mission let him down! Did he even know she was devastated after he died? He was always thinking about her. Her safety, her happiness. It was the first things on his mind, which made him such an oaf.

You may be asking how he died. How the world you've grown up in could became such a waste land? How all this happened. I'll not only tell you, I'll show you.

_Flashback_

_Rocks were falling everywhere as I ran ahead of the group to reach the entrance before being trapped in the cavern. Through I was the first one in the group; I was the first one to hear him yell a challenge to our following enemy. _

"_What are you doing," I yelled after him as the other two pasted me. _

"_Get out of here!" he yelled as I turned around to help him, the other two already ahead of us._

"_Come on," yelled the redhead but I ignored him. I ran to help my friend but he shoved me away._

"_Get out of here!" he yelled. "I'll slow him down."_

"_You dolt!" I yelled at him. "You're not strong enough. You'll die!" _

"_Maybe," he said. "But at least I'll die for someone. Hey, can you do me a favor?"_

"_What?" I asked, already knowing what he'll ask for._

"_Take care of her, will you," he said. "I know you will. You're like a brother to her, you know." And he disappeared from our lives forever._

_End Flashback_

We found him after the cave in had settled, his bones crushed and bent at odd angles. He had our enemy in a head lock and it seemed that he did die holding him back, but killing them both in the process. We held the funeral the next day, but we didn't have time to mourn, more demons were using the opportunity the first did and were coming through. We had to stop them, but they were too far great a number. Soon, we had no choice but to reveal who we were and set up a resistance to fight the demons. Within a decade or two, I lost count, we had won the war, but with great casts. We lost another member of our team and the girls. But their children are safe with the rest of us at camp. We've adopted them and took care of them like our own children.

I did take care of her, like he asked. I took care of her till the very end, till the last breathe left her body and she died in my arms. Predictably I was devastated and went to depression when she died, but the only friend I had left helped me out of it and took care of her children, and my friend's. They had married before he died and made her dreams come true. For that I owed him that last favor. That last dept. We buried her next to him, as she wanted.

I don't know how long I stood there before it started to rain. I guess I was remembering all the times I've had with the man I had begun to call my friend so long ago. He wasn't the smartest member of our group, but he was the most honorable, more honorable then me I regret to say. In fact I would say, considering our age, he was more grown up then I ever was.

The rain has soaked through my clothes now, mingling with the tears I have shed and let fall to the ground, a softer sound then the roaring drum of the rain. Did you know I was afraid of the rain once? Yeah, terrified. I would sit by the window and wait it out, my friend laughing at me over such a stupid fear. But I stopped being afraid of the rain long ago. No need to be afraid of something stupid when there are bigger fears in the world, like losing your friends.

If you don't know how I feel I'll tell you, it's like losing a member of your family, but this friend was more then a member. The four of us grew a bond that was stronger then any that could bind us by blood. And when he died it felt like a part of our bond was shattered. We cried outside, but not as much as inside. It felt like the three of us were crying inside and it wouldn't stop. I don't think it stopped for me.

I look up when I heard footsteps coming toward me. There, in the hazy drizzle of the rain was my last friend, with our children behind him, his silvery white hair wet in the rain and flowing slightly in the wind. I guess I've gotten pretty predictable these last few years. I always come here on this day. The day he died. I touch the grave stone one last time and walked toward my friend.

"Ready, Hiei," he asked as I join him. I nod and picked up the youngest of the group, setting him on my hip and took Kurama's hand. Kurama silently sent his energy into the ground around the grave and grew yellowish-orange flowers of an unknown variety. They were new flowers he had created for him. A tribute for all he's done. Silently we left the grave.

Good bye, my enemy. May you live in our memories.

Good bye, my ally. May your next life be a happy one.

Good bye, my friend. May where you are the skies are blue and the fields green.

Good bye, my brother. May you shine in glory and with honor.

Good bye, Kuwabara Kazuma. May your soul rest in peace in paradise.

**End**

**This is dedicated to those who lost their lives in 9/11. May their souls find peace in paradise.**


End file.
